mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich
Ostriches are neutral Mobs that spawn in Deserts or Plains Biomes in groups of about two to five, sometimes containing Ostrich chicks. If you pick up an Ostrich Egg, the male and female Ostrich will attack you. Male Ostriches have black feathers while female Ostriches have brown feathers. Baby Ostriches will have brown feathers until they grow up, when their feathers will change color to reflect their gender. There is also a rare, faster Ostrich, the Albino Ostrich, Black Wyvern Ostriches, flying ostriches which can be obtained by giving an ostrich an Essence of Darkness, an Undead Ostrich, created with the Essence of Undead, which prevents undead mobs from attacking, a Unihorned Ostrich, made with an Essence of Light, which attacks with its horn, and a Nether Ostrich, made with an Essence of Fire, which has fire resistance and can hover. When a player hits a female Ostrich or baby Ostrich, it will stick its head into the ground. When the player hits a male Ostrich, it will become aggressive and attack the player. Ostriches drop Ostrich Meat when killed. Ostrich Meat can be eaten, but will cause food poisoning, and can also be cooked in a Furnace to create Ostrich Cooked, which won't give you food poisoning. Taming and Breeding Ostriches can be tamed by hatching an Ostrich Egg. Unlike many other Mo Creatures mobs, you'' don't'' have to kill an Ostrich to get an Ostrich Egg. To get an Ostrich Egg, you must find a female Ostrich (brown and white) and wait for her to lay an egg. Once she lays an egg, you simply have to walk up to the egg to collect it. To hatch an Ostrich Egg, place it down next to a Torch. Once your Ostrich has grown into an adult, you will be able to place a Saddle on it and ride it. By using a Whip on an Ostrich while riding it, you will be able to make it run a little faster for a few seconds. If you use a Whip on an Ostrich while not riding it, it will stick its head in the ground and remain stationary. If you use the Whip again, the Ostrich will pull its head from the ground and begin moving once more. Rope can be used on an Ostrich to lead it around (Your Ostrich does not have to be fully grown to use a rope). Ostriches can be bred by leaving a male and female Ostrich a few blocks from each other (it does not matter whether there are any other mobs nearby). After a short time, an egg will appear. The ostrich that hatches will not be tamed unless you pick up the egg and hatch it yourself. If you wish to rename your Ostrich, you can right-click on it with a Book or a Medallion. Helmets, Inventory and Flags Tamed Ostriches can now be given Helmets to reduce the damage they receive. They can also be given a Chest to carry a small inventory. A Key will appear in your inventory once the Chest is given, much like giving an inventory to a Horse or Mule. By right-clicking on a Ostrich with coloured Wool they can carry colored flags. For example, giving the Ostrich Red Wool will result in a red flag. If you change your mind and decide to give your Ostrich a White Wool, the flag will become white in color and you will receive your Red Wool back. (To add a flag the ostrich must already be tamed and have a chest, although a saddle is not required) Ostrich.jpg|A Female Ostrich that is saddled, has been given an inventory, is wearing a Helmet, and has been given Blue Wool, resulting in a blue flag. 2013-06-01_10.40.55.png|Fully geared-out Albino Ostrich. Special Ostriches Albino Ostriches are a rare Ostrich that can run faster than regular Ostriches when ridden. You have a small chance of hatching one from an Ostrich Egg. Please note after an essence is fed to an ostrich, it can be fed another to be changed again. There are now four different kinds of Ostriches that can be created by feeding a tamed Ostrich a certain Essence.These Ostriches include: Nether Ostriches: '''Nether Ostriches are created by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Fire, or by hatching an ostrich egg in the Nether. Nether Ostriches are immune to fire and will lay Nether Ostrich Eggs. Nether Ostriches can fly in a way inspired by the game 'Joust'. '''Unihorned Ostrich: Unihorned Ostriches are obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Light. They can charge Mobs in a similar fashion to Unicorns. They have a chance of dropping a Unicorn Horn when killed. Wyvern Ostrich: Wyvern Ostriches are obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Darkness. They can fly if the jump button ('space bar' by default) is used in a timely fashion. They propel themselves forward once flying, and can be tricky to control in the air. They drop a Heart of Darkness when killed. Zombie Ostriches: Zombie Ostriches are obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Undead. They drop Rotten Flesh when killed. 2012-08-03_07.30.18.png|Albino ostrich. Unihorn.jpg|A Unihorn Ostrich. Undead.jpg|An Undead Ostrich. Wyvern.jpg|A Wyvern Ostrich. Nether Ostrich.jpg|A Nether Ostrich. Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Passive Mobs